creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
The American Dictator (novel series)
"I could change the world overnight and no one would notice a thing.” -Billionaire Alexander Munroe Penumbra is an American science fiction conspiracy political thriller television series revolving around an intelligence officer that uncovers a global conspiracy to rule the world while searching for an enigmatic figure known only as Cyrus. Episode Guide Season One Characters * John Tyler "Jackal or Wildcard or Kingmaker" - Protagonist, veteran of the Naziristani War fought alongside Senator Thomas Mitchell until both were injured in an I.E.D. explosion. However, Tyler returned to duty while Mitchell transferred to the Reserves. He is a former Navy SEAL, he is a Cerberus operative with the most experience. He is compassionate and competent. He is in his mid-30s, African-American. He is a Michigan State/USC grad from Lansing, MI. Owns a 1973 Ford Mustang Mach 1. (African-American actor of Anthony Mackie/Michael B. Jordan type) * Huang- Partner of Tyler, new entry into the squad, loose-cannon. * "Cowboy" - Partner of Rabbit, experienced, best friends with Tyler. * Bertrand Rowe "Rabbit"- Deuterogonist. Rookie/extractor in the squad. Former U.S. Army Ranger, operative with the least experience but proves himself to be quite competent. He has short blonde hair and is from Georgia. * Souza - Supporting, squad technician. Former NSA analyst. She is ethnically hispanic with dark hair from Southern California. * Garcia- squad weapons expert/quartermaster. Former USMC. She is ethnically hispanic with short hair from The Bronx. * Zimmer- operations chief for squad, Taggart's replacement. A balding man. * Taggart- mentor of John Tyler, retired at 65 from the DNI (Dept. of Natl Intel) (Michael Dorn) * Prince Nazir- Naziristani prince in hiding since the Arab Spring in 2011, has millions of dollars left, looking for the United States to restore him to power in the country. * Vitaly Bykov- notorious arms dealer, escaped from a Ukranian prison in 2012, after being held for 15 years, reacquired an ex-Soviet nuke that was detonated in Abbail, Naziristan blocking all shipping traffic for weeks. * General Leonid Golova * General Aleksandr Antonov * President Reggie Copeland- 43rd President of the United States, elected in 2008, personable reasonable, trusting to a fault. Has two children, a son and a daughter. Obama expy. (Scott Lawrence) * First Lady Anita Copeland * Secretary of National Intelligence Desmond Stokes- 4th Secretary of National Intelligence, took office in Landon's second term in 2013. * Senator Robert Wilkes- old member of the Senate, 5th in seniority, chairman of the Senate Intelligence Committee. (D-NY) Killed by an unidentified assassin. * Senator Ellison Cassidy- young, idealistic, "rockstar" politician. Fought in the Naziristani War in mid 2000s, wounded in action. Born July 4, 1976. Cassidy has only one son. Democrat from New Mexico. (Taylor Kitsch) * Aimee Cassidy- wife of Senator Cassidy, his voice of reason. High school sweetheart. (Nikki Cox) * Businessman Eric King- reality television personality and former republican front-runner, separated and created a third-party independent bid. Real estate mogul from New York City. (Graham Beckel) * Governor Kevin Guthrie- governor of Iowa, worked with President Scott in the late 1990s to secure the first balanced budget in over 30 years. * Vice President Howard Cullen- vice president under Daugherty, Jr. Dick Cheney-like (R-MT) (Dirk Benedict) * "Cyrus"- enigmatic figure, works through intermediaries, no one has ever seen him supposedly but is leading a strange anti-establishment movement on the Dark Web. * Daryl Price- female blogger petitoning to work for the New York Inquirer, who discovers stock trader who has found the skeleton of "the Scorpion," eight members of a conspiracy to overthrow a hidden secret organization that rules the world. * Jack Sprague- male stock trader who discovers the threads of "the Scorpion" and the trail of breadcrumbs leading to Penultra Corporation and it's CEO Alexander Munroe. * Dr. Isaac Shaw "The Librarian"- Mysterious informant. Scholar. Columbia University. * Henry Collier- Failed agent, killed Jesse Crawford. Former US Navy SEAL in the 1990s. Classified mission in Yugoslavia. * Lyle Fentress- Killed in May 6, 2011, 9 years ago, earlier investigator. Magic Bullet magazine & radio show. Committed suicide.Post 1918- The Cabal founded after WW1 by the wealthy of the world, they make decision and manipulate world events, even natural ones (President Wilson, D-NJ) October 29, 1929 – Great Depression began (President Hoover, R-NY) 1961-1963 – JFK makes a speech about secret societies (President Kennedy, D-MA) November 22, 1963- JFK’s second shooter, first shooter was in the Grassy Knoll and a second shooter was in a sewer. (President Johnson, D-TX) 1996 – Lyle Fentress begins his career in tabloid journalism (President Clinton, D-AR) 1998 – UFO shot down over Grayling, Michigan (President Clinton, D-AR). Friday, May 6, 2011. 1:06pm (Evan Battle) * FBI Special Agent Karen Mead * Alexander Munroe- recurring, major donor to Mitchell's political campaign. He is a fan of the art of Mesopatamia. He owns a dog. (Kyle MacLachlan) * President Malcolm Anderson- (D-NY, Rep) first African-American president from 1981-1989. Died in December 2016 at the age of 89. A mentor figure for President Copeland. Wife died in office, remarried in office and had only one daughter. (Harry Belafonte) only appears in one episode for a brief time. * President William Daugherty, Sr- (R-IN, Sen) president from 1989-1993. Present at the funeral for President Anderson. Elderly and frail, age 83, now the oldest president. His wife is present, but only two of his four sons are present at the funeral. (Tom Skeritt) may appear in more episodes later in the series. * President Jeff McMillan- (D-CO, Sen.) president from 1993-2001. Present at the funeral for President Anderson. His wife Maddy McMillan failed to defeat Senator Cassidy for the democratic nomination for president. The couple have one daughter who is a journalist. (John Heard) will be the only episode in which the McMillan's will be appearing together. * President William Daugherty, Jr.- (R-MI, Gov) president from 2001-2009. Present at the funeral for President Anderson. The eldest son of Bill Daugherty, Sr., a notoriously awful president. His wife and two twin daughters are present at the funeral. (J.K. Simmons) may appear in more episodes later in the series. Synopsis It is the last few months of President Maurice Landon's two terms in office, an election is being held to elect the next president. It could be young "rockstar" politician Senator Thomas Mitchell, businessman Eric King and Governor Pete Grodin. Senator Mitchell has been gaining popularity among everyone on social media like Bernie Sanders. Meanwhile, an intelligence officer John Tyler is working for a secret government group that hunts terrorists. Is attempting to find a mysterious figure simply known as Cyrus. Tyler slowly unravels the web of conspiracy tied to Cyrus and discovers a evidence of a hidden global organization that secretly rules the world. The top 1% of the 1%. Prior to all of this, Senator Mitchell is successful in being elected President. But during the election, a journalist was on the trail of a stock market trader who may have found the signature of the global organization. In his hunt, he runs into a Naziristani Prince who claims that no one has ever seen Cyrus he works through intermediaries. Just then, a group of private military contractors attack and take Tyler's partner Huang is captured as Tyler attempts to flee. He returns to HQ angry that no one was able to warn him and suspects a mole inside their team. Tyler's operation chief Zimmer denies this and instead orders Tyler to a warehouse in a nearby port city on the Persian Gulf. At the warehouse, Tyler discovers that Huangs tracking chip has been cut off with his whole hand and a nuclear bomb is staring him in the face. Tyler warns his team of the presence of a radiological device and that there is no time to deactivate it. So Zimmer orders Tyler to escape. He says that he needs to run one mile away from the blast zone in 10 minutes. He successfully outruns the nuclear detonation and due to interference, is unable to contact his team. He suspects Zimmer is the mole. Tyler is able to re establish contact with his team and remove Zimmer as he closes in on a Russian arms dealer who sold the bomb. The arms dealer is arrested and charged. But Tyler is told to forget about the Contractors he ran into with the Prince. He realizes that this conspiracy is at the top of his organization. Additional information 2025 RU/CH need resources themselves. 5% OF WORLD POP, USE 25% OF ITS ENERGY. OVERSEAS BASES IN 120 COUNTRIES. THERE IS NO EXIT, WE STAY. LACK OF AMERICAN PRESENCE, IRAN. 40% OF WORLDS OIL, GOES THROUGH STRAIGHT OF HORMUZ October 2016 (October Suprise): Oil industry, destruction of an oil rig. Texas, DC, Dubai, California, Afghanistan. Look up amount of oil US exports/imports, as well as, other countries. ANTI-OIL. Sen. Jo Rea. Gov. Laughlin stands on the side of the petroleum industry while Gov. Cervantes stands strongly in favor of alternative energy. The "Invisible Hand" is a banker's conspiracy. Based on Rubicon, Traveller, XIII, Recount, W., Lions for Lambs, The Kingdom, Too Big to Fail, Game Change, The Newsroom, Wall Street, Zero Dark Thirty, Ides of March. Assassination of Senator/Vice Presidential candidate Don Crawford, the selection of his son Nathaniel Crawford as Vice President. CONSPIRACY. Jack Sprague is the main character. He will assume control of the Invisible Hand. Episodes: ELECTION DAY, TRANSITION, INAUGURATION- 12 EPI. S2-1ST 100 DAYS. TITLES- EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD, THE POWERS THAT BE, IN PLAIN SIGHT, NO RETURN, IN THE LAST 3H OF THE WORLD, COORDINATED CHAOS, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT. Characters- Dr. Isaac Shaw. Karen Kimble. Michael Stapledon. Alison Price. Wade Bancroff. Henry Kohler. Dr. Anya Fielding (USGS). DON CRAWFORD TASK FORCE. A nuclear weapon is detonated in the Middle East (port city in Naziristan), field operator Kappa and his associate Huang are tasked to finding out who was behind the terrorist attack, as Kappa and Huang investigate further it becomes more apparent that the detonation is in fact a "false flag" operation, but to what end? It is learned that it was carried out by Burnhardt Corporation that hired mercinariess to kill an Arabian prince and capture bystander Huang. An ex-Russian colonel Leonid Golova turned arms dealer in Somalia leads Kappa to the real culprits. Through Somalia encounter bad guys. -Military, political, conspiracy, thriller. Kappa is thought to be dead in the explosion. Naziristan President Abdul-Wahid Fatin. News discusses America's declining influence prior to 2016 election and Cervantes' activities to restore esteem, fears of the Russian arms build-up. Putin-esque Russian president Anton Kharlakov. Introduce "Tartarus" prison in California? Fireteam Able/Operation: Hitman. Action in the North Sea oil platforms. Characters-1) Lieutenant Kappa (b: 1984, age: 33) Former USN SEALs, alma mater: USC/Michigan State, Hometown: Grayling/Lansing, Michigan. Ethnicity: African-American. 2) Souza. Technician. Eth: Hispanic, dark hair in a bun. 3) Garcia. Quartermaster, armorer. Eth: Hispanic, short dark hair. 4) Rowe. Extractor. Eth: Caucasian, short blonde hair. 5) Zimmer. Ops chief, replaced Taggart, eth: caucasian, balding. 7)Secretary of State Cynthia Garrett- stern, leader. 8) CIA Director Michael Hall-african-american with glasses. 9) Former Kappa associate-cameo. 10)Lita- Mexican go-between. 11)Pablo Arellano- drug cartels. Locations: Mexico, Washington DC, Naziristan/Saudi Arabia, Somalia. Abu Dhabi, UAE refugees. '''To complete script: NEST teams, stay, flee, blast radius, detonation. Kappa thought to be dead, EMTs. Find culprits, off grid, mole hunt, attention to pvt company, AA, Zimmer arrested, bad guys discovered. Kill USSR general, Ultranationalist Russian president. President Cervantes is mentioned, Rowe & Kappa solve it. '''Sayid Al-Hamza. Lieutenant “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs- Cerberus- Fireteam Able) in the middle-east attempts to find the culprits behind a nuclear detonation in Jubail, Saudi Arabia. 150,000 deaths. Abu Dhabi, UAE. • Pablo Arellano, Lita, Taggart, fmr. Associate, SecState Patton, SecDef?, General Golova. General Douglas Haskins. • To complete script: NEST teams, stay, flee, blast radius, detonation. Kappa thought to be dead, EMTs. Find culprits, off grid, mole hunt, attention to pvt company, AA, Zimmer arrested, bad guys discovered. Kill USSR general, Ultranationalist Russian president. President Navarro is mentioned, Rowe & Kappa solve it. • First glimpse of Iran becoming Persia, forming an Islamic Alliance; Iran became Persia after 2013 and invaded Iraq, took Syria and aligned with Pakistan Season Two Characters * John Tyler: Protagonist, working deep-cover with a Chinese separatist faction. * "Cowboy": New team leader when Tyler is reassigned, partner with Rabbit. * Bertrand Rowe "Rabbit": Idolizes Tyler, resists the notion that Tyler could have killed the Chinese president * Souza- squad technician * Garcia- squad weapons expert * Estella Parnell- squad operations chief, replacing incarcerated Zimmer. Hard, tough and stern, unwavering. Former CIA. * President Ellison Cassidy- 44th president of the United States, personable, idealistic and firm * Vice President Henry Ward- former Senator from North Carolina, feels shafted by Mitchell and unimportant. * Treasury Secretary Jean Kellam- U.S. Treasury secretary, present in Beijing during the bombing and he is killed. Former President of the Federal Reserve Bank of NYC. * Secretary of National Intelligence Cynthia Garrett- "Iron Lady" of the DNI and focuses on making Cerberus squad a hunter-killer group instead of a HUMINT/SIGINT group. (Hillary Swank) * First Lady Aimee Cassidy * FBI Special Agent Karen Mead * Daryl Price- Having been fired by the NY Inquirer, she has been struggling as a blogger until a local tabloid hires her. * "Cyrus" - elusive enigmatic figure, still unknown, the powers that be have left him alone thus far. * President Liaung Teng- Chinese president killed in a bombing along with the Treasury officials of the top 20 economies of the world. * Party Chairman/President Hui Chang- Assumes the role of President of China and wants to exact revenge on Tyler and America. * Ko Tao- Chinese intelligence officer sent to apprehend Tyler. * Lee Tsou- Chinese hacker that works for a large Chinese corporation, leader of a Chinese rebel faction. * General Jin Wu- Chinese general, who works for the Chinese democracy movement. * Huang- former teammate and revealed to be Chinese spy. * Bogdan Zotov- Russian intelligence officer, revealed to be bomb planter. * Alexander Munroe- recurring, remains a close confidant to President Mitchell, advising him on courses of action. Synopsis Two-hundred days later, Mitchell has been president for one year and it's not going well. Gas prices/price per barrell have skyrocketed, as well as commodities prices are becoming hyper-inflated and the world is experiencing an energy crisis. China agrees to host an emergency economic summit in Beijing where the nations of the world can discuss action. The nuclear detonation in the Persian Gulf irradiated the path for millions of barrels of oil, making it impossible to access much needed supply. At the summit, a bomb detonates killing the treasury representatives of the top 20 biggest world economies including the Chinese president. This causes an issue within the Chinese government. A video supposedly shows Tyler planting the bomb. Tyler has been in hiding the last few months and teams up with a former teammate Rowe. Who doesn't believe Tyler planted the bomb. President Mitchell experiences a power struggle when they learn that the Treasury Secretary was killed. The Vice President and some members of the cabinet place a vote of no confidence in President Mitchell and call to have him removed. But Mitchell quickly turns it around on the Vice President and promptly asks for everyone's resignations at the end of the day. Rowe contacts the President directly about Tyler. President Mitchell too doesn't believe Tyler could've placed the bomb because Mitchell ordered him to find the bomb makers. The Chinese catch wind of this and hold America in contempt as they had foreknowledge of the attack. Using a Chinese hacker to vindicate Tyler, saying the original bomb placer was a Russian agent. Tyler and re-teams with Rowe and company and they travel to a Chinese rocket launch site run by a rogue Chinese general and thwart a rocket launch at Russia and the US. The Chinese government thanks Tyler and give him a head-start as a three way war is about to breakout between the US, China and Russia. Additional information *162 day walk from UAE to Tehran, Iran. 1 week from Iran to Almaty, Kazakhstan. 11 hour plane ride to Mongolia (finds ex-CIA hideout), 1 month to China. Total 200 days. *Gobi Desert (opening). Terrorist attack on North Sea oil platforms intro to new members of Cerberus. Beijing/Tianjin (hideout/financial street/streetbike race/port). Zhonguuanan (China’s silicon valley) Jiuquin launch center. Huang killed, Kappa is vindicated, China lets them leave. 12 hour flight to Los Angeles. Russia declares war on China/US. Cold war with China. S2 V1: The world has been plunged into a global energy crisis, with Middle Eastern petroleum reserves permanently off-limits. The world's most powerful nations agree to meet at an economic summit in Beijing, China to discuss solutions. When the Chinese President is allegledly assassinated by American field operator Kappa, the Chinese go on a manhunt to find him while Kappa investigates who really killed the Chinese President. News from 6 months before, the aftermath. Russian spetsnaz operative killed the Chinese president but the Russian was hired by an mysterious American. Kappa vindicates himself with evidence, igniting the flames of a three-way war between the Russians, Chinese and America. Operation: Katana. Cervantes has been president for one year, is kidnapped. Souza serves in a combat support role on the field and Garcia does too. Estella Parnell is appointed team's new Ops Chief, more controlling. President of PRC Sying Tai, VP Li Ch'eng, Chairman Chi Liao. Add two new characters- 1) SSgt. Tommy "Jester" (USMC 1st Recon) Sniper-spotter. 2) Sgt. "Cowboy" (US Army Green Berets) - Fireteam Bravo. Sidestories set in Mongolia over Russo-Sino oil pipeline. Middle-east contact Lita and Taggart appear briefly. Opens with Senate hearing in DC, Kappa is a lower status, he is branded a fugitive after the assassination. Huang is revealed to be a Chinese spy and a Russian double agent. Rowe has a difficult time accepting Kappa as the assassin embarks on an investigation of his own. Street bike through Beijing. Vice President Ward resigns for being complicit in a conspiracy in either 2 or 3. Video leaked by a Chinese hacker shows Kappa's innocence, the hacker is apart of a secret Chinese democracy movement. Chinese prison. Kappa becomes a POW. Russia & China skirmish. China endears itself to US and India. Locations included: Gobi Desert, Great Wall of China, Beijing, Tianjin, Tangshan. Shanghai. Hong Kong. Yellow Sea/East China Sea. Radiation effects, water supply contamination, irradiation of the Persian Gulf. Lieutenant “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs). Cerberus – Alpha Squad. • Estella Parnell (Zimmer’s replacement), Middle-east contact & Taggart. During an economic treaty signing in Beijing, China, which turns into the assassination of the Chinese President Sying Tai which is blamed on Kappa. Opens with a Senate hearing in DC, Kappa is a lower status, he is branded a fugitive for allegedly killing the Chinese President. Huang is revealed to be a Chinese spy and later discovered to be the real assassin. Rowe doesn’t believe Kappa killed the President of China. Street bike through Beijing. The U.S. President is kidnapped, during the recovery Vice President Caraveo is found killed. Video leaked on the net showing Kappa’s innocence, Chinese prison. Cerberus is decommissioned. Kappa is a POW. • Russia & China skirmish. China endears itself to the US and India, “three policemen” • Gobi Desert. Great Wall of China. Beijing. Tianjin, Tangshan. Shanghai. Hong Kong. Yellow Sea/East China Sea. • From the first film: 500,000 die from the radiation effects, Saudi Arabia loses 50% of its water supply & irradiates the Persian Gulf. • The President has changed the U.S. Cabinet, National Defense Act of 2017, increased funding for education, S.A.F.E. program replaces D.A.R.E, legalize marijuana, gay marriage, ONI & JARO formed. Fears of a Russian arms build-up. Missile defense platform in Poland. China wants Taiwan. • SIDESTORY: Nicosia, Cyprus (thwart elements of the Islamic Alliance of Syria, Iraq, Persia, Afghanistan & Pakistan) Latakia, Syria? • SPINOFF: Sino-Russo Oil Pipeline in Mongolia. (Gobi Desert, Inner Mongolia, Altay Mountains; near Sayan/Yablonovyy Mountains, Russia) Season Three Cast * John Tyler: Protagonist, team is on the front-lines of the Arctic War * "Cowboy": Team partner with Rabbit. * Rowe "Rabbit": Team leader with Cowboy. * "Ace": Team partner with King, competent scout. * Souza- squad technician * Garcia- squad weapons expert * Estella Parnell- squad operations chief, she's softened quite a bit since we last saw her. * President Ellison Cassidy- 44th President of the United States, leading America through another war for oil, even he sees the irony of it. Mulling over who he will select for the Vice President's replacement. * Secretary of National Intelligence Cynthia Garrett- Having seen Cerberus squad in action, she has lobbied in support of the group and increased operations. * First Lady Aimee Cassidy * FBI Special Agent Karen Mead * Daryl Price- Traveled to upstate New York to investigate a former friend of Alexander Munroe and his dead son Lucas. She discovers two of his squadmates, President Cassidy and an unidentified black male named John Tyler. When she moves to break the story to the press, she is killed by a bodyguard of Munroe. * DR. ANYA FIELDLING. USGS. ARCTIC OCEAN. ANALYZING OIL DEPOSITS. GEOLOGIST. ARCTIC COULD HAVE 1-3 YEAR SUPPLY OF OIL, 7-27 YEAR SUPPLY OF GAS. * Alexander Munroe- recurring, billionaire CEO and owner of several companies, HQ in Midtown Manhattan. He is finally revealed to be "Cyrus" in the finale. * Vice Admiral Anthony Bullock- Commander, U.S. Third Fleet. Lost thousands of personnel in a coordinated attack on the fleet. (James Spader) Synopsis A few weeks after, the US, China and Russia use all remaining military resources to hold and capture newly open oil deposits in the Arctic. This season will involve the Arctic War. The Chinese align themselves with the US as both attack Russia. The Ultrantionalists are defeated in an election and the war comes to a slow. A Chinese admiral goes rogue in revenge for the loss of some of his men but is defeated by Tyler and his team. It is mutually agreed that Russia, China and America will share the oil deposits as a company called GlobeOil ceases assets for all sides involved. It is then that Tyler's team realizes that the CEO of GlobeOil is one of the ten richest people in the world and his name is Alexander Munroe. He was Cyrus all along. *Vladivostok (Russian naval HQ- navy protects oil platforms), Sea of Okhotsk (battle), Kamchatka Pennisula (x), Battle on St. Lawrence Island (cannonball city), Laptev Seafront/Prudhoe oil deposits. China’s carrier Shenyang destroyed and Russia’s cruiser Varyag. Additional information With tensions at an all-time high, the USA, China and Russia come to blows just short of WWIII as the three nations fight a three-way conflict in the North Pacific Ocean, stretches into its third week. Ultimately ends in a bloody exchange between a US aircraft carrier and an advanced Russian submarine. The submarine is sunk but salvaged by US personnel. Operation: Spade. Kappa restored, Cervantes nominates Garrett as the new VP. Russians attempt to take Alaska but are repelled. Female Captain of the US aircraft carrier Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) Cerberus is decommissioned after the film ends. Carriers docked (non-canon): USS Nimitz (CVN-68): Washington, which is heavily damaged and destroyed, also present was the USS Carl Vinson (CVN-70): California, USS George Washington (CVN-73): Japan, USS John C. Stennis (CVN-74): Washington and USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76): California. Locations: China, Russia, Sea of Okhotsk. Caspian Sea? CIA-Division 88. "Volk" Russian scientist. Off the books mission by Secretary Garrett, with Cerberus team Able. Break into Chinese prison and retrieve Kappa. C-17 crash in Himalayas. Discover conflict maybe Russian, actually corporation. Moscow is struck by an ICBM while DC is partially damaged by a series of Russian battleships on the Potomac, Beijing is attacked by American/Russian attack subs. Reveal that US President and RU Presidents are imposters in mask. Kill former Kappa associate. London Accords ends the film as well as the conflict uniting the three nations as the "three policemen" and the Russians and Chinese join NATO expanding it into the INTO which adds many other nations as well. Russian spy and Kappa discuss why the worlds would be better without people like them. Terminate fake president. Locations: North Pacific, Kamchatka Peninsula, Bering Sea Kuril Islands, Sikhote Alin Range. Characters- Taggart (Mentor of “Kappa”). Estella Parnell (Division 88 unit leader). Souza (Division 88 technician). Fireteam Alpha: Lieutenant “Kappa”, Operator Rowe, Operator Garcia. Fireteam Bravo: Operator Garner, Gunnery Sergeant “Jester”, Staff Sergeant “Cowboy” THE ARCTIC WAR! Lieutenant ”Kappa” (US NAVY SEALs). Division 88. Staff Sergeant “Cowboy,” “Volk”- Russian scientist. On a mission from State Secretary Perry, the team are embedded with an off the books, blacker than black Division 88. They break into a Chinese prison and save Kappa. C-17 crash lands into the Himalayas. Discover the plot maybe Russian in origin. U.S. Navy vs. Russian Navy. St. Petersburg is destroyed by a nuclear-tipped ICBM. Sink a highly-advanced Russian submarine. Sink US aircraft carrier. It is revealed that the President of the United States and Russia are imposters. Kill former Kappa associate. London Accords end the three-way conflict. Russian spy and Kappa talk about a world without people like them. Terminate fake President. Series of chemical attacks all over the Western world • Taggart (Mentor of “Kappa”). Estella Parnell (Division 88 unit leader). Souza (Division 88 technician). Fireteam Alpha: Lieutenant “Kappa”, Operator Rowe, Operator Garcia. Fireteam Bravo: Operator Garner, Gunnery Sergeant “Jester”, Staff Sergeant “Cowboy” • Moscow, Caucasus Mountains (near Groznyy), Ural Mountains (near Perm, Tagil, Yakaterinburg, Serov, Ufa, Orsk), Siberia, Sikhote Alin Range, Sea of Okhotsk, Kuril Islands, Kamchatka Peninsula, Bering Strait/Sea. • NATO/COALITION/FREEDOM LEAGUE IS FORMED: UNITED STATES, CANADA. UNITED KINGDOM, EUROPEAN UNION (FRANCE, GERMANY, NORWAY, SWEDEN). SOUTH AFRICA. INDIA. PEOPLE’S REPUBLIC OF CHINA, SOUTH KOREA, JAPAN. AUSTRALIA, NEW ZEALAND. • February 2018- 5 million people die. ST. PETERSBURG DESTROYED BY ICBM. (DIV88) • SIDESTORY: Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Kaliningrad Oblast, Belarus & Ukraine campaign. • SPINOFF: The Steppes, Caspian Depression, Plato Ust-Urt, Kazakhstan (to find Russian involvement in Persia. • Pakistani/Russian nuclear detonation in the Caspian Sea by Iran-Persia near Elbruz Mountains. Russia is a primary backer of Persia. Season Four Cast * John Tyler "King": Protagonist, operations chief for the American squad of Multinational Task Force Cerberus. * Garcia "Icewolf": Squadmate of Rabbit. * Rowe "Rabbit": Team leader. * Souza: squad technician * "Cowboy": squad weapons expert * "Dingo": Team leader for the Australian squad of the Multinational Task Force Cerberus. * President Ellison Cassidy: 44th president of the United States, finally knows about Alexander Munroe's role as Cyrus has been secretly coordinating with Secretary Parnell and officer Tyler to take him down. * Vice President Cynthia Garrett: Political influence has helped Mitchell succeed with being re-elected in 2020. At first, she is suspected of being a pawn of Munroe, but this was merely a red herring created by Munroe. * Secretary of National Intelligence Estella Parnell: Assumed office after the vacancy of Cynthia Garrett. * First Lady Aimee Cassidy * FBI Special Agent in Charge Karen Mead- acquires all of the evidence that Daryl Price had and intends to leak when able. * Alexander Munroe- series regular, billionaire CEO and owner of several companies, HQ in Midtown Manhattan. Formerly known as "Cyrus." * Admiral Anthony Bullock- Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. After the attack on Washington, he assumes command of the nation's armed forces with the National Command Authority. * Giovanni Lucero- American hacker from Los Angeles, successfully launches a Kinetic energy weapon onto Washington D.C. Uses a proxy server, which ends up blaming the nation of Matobo on the attacks on D.C. * Tamara Munroe- wife of Alexander, killed on the streets of NY in 2002. * Lucas Munroe- son of Alexander and Tamara, killed in Naziristan in 2003. Synopsis Three and a half years have passed, President Mitchell has maintained power and the world seems to have slowly found its way out of disaster. A new threat looms from an American hacker who successfully uses an orbital defense platform called THOR to attack Washington D.C. killing thousands, incapacitating President Mitchell and leaving Vice President Garrett with amnesia, nearly all of the Congress and Cabinet are killed, incapacitated or missing. Chairman Bullock assumes the presidency by default. Vice President Garrett soon regains her memory and fights against Chairman Bullock, as the military has conflicting orders. Bullock successfully militarizes the country before President Mitchell regains the strength to resume the presidency. In the mid-season finale, we see Alexander Munroe in a bunker underneath Midtown Manhattan smile as "everything is coming together nicely." There is a special episode prior to the premiere which shows Alexander Munroe's transition to becoming an anti-villain. The death of his wife on the streets of New York, his son's death in the Naziristan War and the rise of the 99% movement. Chairman Bullock relocates the military and whats left of the government to Denver, Colorado. As Tyler's mentor Taggart returns to assist Tyler in the assault on Denver to restore the government. As there is no way to restore the original government until Chairman Bullock relinquishes power. Tyler and team sky jump into the new White House, furbished by Munroe's companies. When journalist Daryl contacts Tyler whom she receives the data revealing Munroe as the culprit behind the collapse of the government. Confronting Chairman Bullock and Alexander Munroe face-to-face after fighting through Munroe's private army. Bullock shoots himself while Alexander Munroe accepts arrest but smiles at a nearby U.S. flag saying "it's finished." As Denver smoulders President Mitchell resumes the power of the presidency, we transition to a flash-forward of several years to Vice President Garrett's inauguration as the 45th President of the United States in front of a reconstructed U.S. Capitol. She urges Americans remain faithful that the nation will return to being the "shining city on the hill" of the world. Additional information *Kinetic Defense Platform to defend mainland. PMC becomes the biggest in the world, new weapons standard. NID Secretary Garrett is now Vice President. Kappa has assumed Parnell/Zimmer’s position of Operations Chief. Parnell has assumed NID Secretary. 28 years since 9/11. Rich billionaire Munroe places flowers on a grave near NYC. Chemical attacks on Europe (Frankfurt/Paris/Madrid/London). Multinational Cerberus. Blue Ridge Mountains facility. Tartarus Prison facility, CA (prisoner Taggart). MORE DOMESTIC-RELATED. INTRO TO SONS OF LIBERTY TERRORIST ORGANIZATION. ARGUS SURVEILLANCE SYSTEM. Hack U.S. nuclear missile silos as a distraction. * TIME magazine cover, most-wanted. Coup d’etat. Kappa had been living in Alaska, Rowe goes to find him. Cerberus project had been decommissioned. Kappa overthrows President Ramsey II after parachute down to new White House in Denver. Leads to CEO Munroe’s private aircraft carrier, take him down. Souza is murdered. Rowe sacrifices himself. Carrier is destroyed. Hunt Munroe and kill him. Government reconstitution. Denver will still be capital, but VP Garrett of the legitimate government assumes the presidency, ten year presidency until 2049. Ending is open to interpretation. One year later, Spring 2040. Garrett offers Kappa a job but cut to him placing flowers for his fallen comrades and saluting their sacrifice. Rapier: The world emerges from the Cold War without an enemy, the USA remains the world's only superpower. The nation charges the CIA to track down and recover many loose nukes from the old Soviet Union, this leads a team led by field operator Taggart to Yugoslavia in an operation codenamed Rapier. Taggart is a Gulf War veteran, having fought in the Battle of Khafji in Jan/Feb. 1991. -1992, bankers and oil men meet in NYC to discuss a world without Soviets. 1993, CIA shootout/WTC bombing/Battle of Mogadishu. Taggart's missions and his actions led to problems in the future "its all Taggart's fault." Characters- Grayson Meyer (Taggart's mentor), Taggart (protagonist), Capt. Doug Haskin (Chairman of the JCS in 2010s), Sebastian Walker & Rebecca Corbett, Michael Stapleton (NYSE stockbroker), "Apollo" (Navy SEAL), Ana-Karina Mikhailokov (Soviet defector in the 1980s), Howard Mullen (Assistant to SecDef), Jean Kellam (Economist, turned Fed Chair in 2010s), "The Conductor" (man behind the conspiracy), Jack Sprague (Penultra Corp president). Based on Operation Red Bell- all about oil and no fun, new enemy, stir the pot, bring back old RU. Putin-based villain. POST COLD WAR/PRE TERROR ERA. FOCUS ON SECRET HISTORY & SPACE WARFARE. End of the Cold War-1992. Project Rapier established-1993. Feed into 90s nostalgia. 9/11/01. • Originally, Cerberus was a black ops section apart of the CIA-SAD, Dept. of State, or DNI. Presidency can have a cameo. • Then became a government sanctioned hit squad formed out of American terrorists to take out foreign terrorists. Presidency is irrelevant. • Toying with the idea that Cerberus is actually a PMC, that is attempting to restore America's prestige with the world and create an American Empire. In a Post-US future. Who's president, is irrelevant. Time heals all wounds, the USA, Russia and China have aligned themselves as the "three policemen" of the globe, expanding the power of the American special response group known as "Cerberus" to encompass the world. However, a sudden chemical attack in Germany leaves the Vice President stranded with time running out; on the homefront, Cerberus Director of Field Operations Kappa and his greatly expanded power offer him the ability to track down the assilants before they strike again. -Cervantes establishes the Dept. of National Intelligence to consolidate the US intelligence apparatus. The President has changed the U.S. Cabinet, National Defense Act of 2018, increased funding for education, S.A.F.E. program replaces D.A.R.E, legalize marijuana, gay marriage, DNI & JARO formed. China wants Taiwan. President Cervantes won the 2020 election. VP Garrett standed in Frankfurt, Germany due to a series of chemical attacks all over the world. Project Cerberus is restarted but as a multi-national task force. G20 NATIONS: SOUTH AFRICA (SFB), CANADA (Joint Task Force 2), MEXICO, UNITED STATES (US Army Delta Force, US Navy SEALs, CIA-SAD/SOG, Intelligence Support Activity, Green Berets, Rangers), ARGENTINA (Argentine SOFG), BRAZIL (SOB), CHINA (SOF), JAPAN, SOUTH KOREA (UDT/SEALs), INDIA (Para Commandos), INDONESIA (Kopassus), SAUDI ARABIA, RUSSIA (Spetsnaz), TURKEY, EUROPEAN UNION (Sweden- SOG SSG/SIG), (Poland- GROM), (Norway-FSK/HJK), FRANCE (COS), GERMANY (KSK), ITALY, UNITED KINGDOM (Special Air Service), AUSTRALIA (Special Air Service Regiment), NEW ZEALAND (Special Air Service). National Intelligence Department. Executive Order 35092. Raise the advanced Russian submarine. Attacks on Norfolk, VA: Attacks on Norfolk, Virginia: USS Dwight D. Eisenhower (CVN-69), USS Theodore Roosevelt (CVN-71), USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72), USS Harry S. Truman (CVN-75), USS George H. W. Bus (CVN-77) are stationd there, the attack is similar to Pearl Harbor though far more disastorous. USS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79) being constructed is destroyed. American cabinet is killed? After 3 years and $4 billion, the Russian submarine has been recovered from the bottom of the Pacific near the Aleutian Islands. Vice President Perry observes the salvage operation and later attends an economic conference in Germany. Dr. Alijani is the developer of the chemical used to attack Europe. The assault on the Norfolk Naval base is unknown but the two are related. NEEDS MORE DEV: Parnell fights Souza. In the United States, an emergency session of Congress is called, during which another chemical attack kills ¾ of the Cabinet including Speaker of the House but except the Secretary of Defense who was the designated survivor. Nominate a new Speaker and Vice President. Champion’s Rock, Blue Ridge Mountains, VA – is Cerberus II’s HQ. Another attack on Norfolk, VA destroys CVN 69, 71, 75, 77. Caused by a rogue state, the Balkans. USS KANSAS CITY. USS INDIANA. USS SPOKANE (VA-CLASS SUBs). Garner works for DSS. Characters- Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader- USA), Souza (Cerberus II technician), LCDR “Kappa” (“Dogpatch” leader), Rowe (“Dogpatch” assistant), 1st Sgt. “Jester” (“Dogpatch” scout), SSgt. “Cowboy” (“Dogpatch” demolitions expert), Garcia (“Dogpatch” weapons expert) Invasion/Blitzkrieg: Budapest, Hungary. Rome, Italy. Vatican City. Messina, Sicily. Mediterranean Sea. Never hit UK. Norwegian oil platform in the North Sea. Stockholm, Sweden & Copenhagen, Denmark. Helsinki, Finland. Spain/France. Never hit UK. Whole conflict is to incapacitate regions to steal the Russian designed American sub. Americans along with international help have constructed a constellation of orbital defense platforms. COMPANIES INVOLVED WITH WAR PROFITERRING CHARGED WITH CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY. NATO is now INTO. Add Pierson, Huang-like. Lieutenant Commander “Kappa” (US NAVY SEALs). Cerberus II “Dogpatch.” Dr. Alijani. After 3 years and $4 billion, the Russian submarine has been recovered from the bottom of the Pacific. Vice President Perry observes the salvage operation and later attends an economic conference in Germany. A chemical attack on Frankfurt. Recovery of Russian submarine from Aleutian Islands; Chinese allies peaceably welcome Taiwan back into China for a democratic China; Iran-Persia is a single foe. Russia funding Iran-Persia with nuclear weaponry the last four years. NATO/Coalition forces fight against them. Frankfurt, Germany. US DSS. Cerberus II is activated to investigate. G20 NATIONS: SOUTH AFRICA (SFB), CANADA (Joint Task Force 2), MEXICO, UNITED STATES (US Army Delta Force, US Navy SEALs, CIA-SAD/SOG, Intelligence Support Activity, Green Berets, Rangers), ARGENTINA (Argentine SOFG), BRAZIL (SOB), CHINA (SOF), JAPAN, SOUTH KOREA (UDT/SEALs), INDIA (Para Commandos), INDONESIA (Kopassus), SAUDI ARABIA, RUSSIA (Spetsnaz), TURKEY, EUROPEAN UNION (Sweden- SOG SSG/SIG), (Poland- GROM), (Norway-FSK/HJK), FRANCE (COS), GERMANY (KSK), ITALY, UNITED KINGDOM (Special Air Service), AUSTRALIA (Special Air Service Regiment), NEW ZEALAND (Special Air Service. Parnell fights Souza. In the United States, an emergency session of Congress is called, during which another chemical attack kills ¾ of the Cabinet including Speaker of the House but except the Secretary of Defense who was the designated survivor. Nominate a new Speaker and Vice President. Champion’s Rock, Blue Ridge Mountains, VA – is Cerberus II’s HQ. Another attack on Norfolk, VA destroys CVN 69, 71, 75, 77. Caused by a rogue state, the Balkans. USS KANSAS CITY. USS INDIANA. USS SPOKANE (VA-CLASS SUBs). Garner works for DSS. • Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader- USA), Souza (Cerberus II technician), LCDR “Kappa” (“Dogpatch” leader), Rowe (“Dogpatch” assistant), 1st Sgt. “Jester” (“Dogpatch” scout), SSgt. “Cowboy” (“Dogpatch” demolitions expert), Garcia (“Dogpatch” weapons expert) • August 2021- Hundreds die from CHEMICAL ATTACK IN FRANKFURT. Thousands die in attack on US NAVY IN NORFOLK (C2) • Invasion/Blitzkrieg: Budapest, Hungary. Rome, Italy. Vatican City. Messina, Sicily. Mediterranean Sea. Never hit UK. Norwegian oil platform in the North Sea. Stockholm, Sweden & Copenhagen, Denmark. Helsinki, Finland. • Arabian Peninsula: Sanaa; Madrat Ash Sha’b; Aden; Socotra, Yemen. Gulf of Aden. • Indian Front (vs. Pakistan): Great Indian Desert. Jodhpur; Ajmer; New Delhi; Delhi, India. May lead to a fight near Mount K2 with Chinese forces. • Kandahar (fight Pakistan) & Herat (fight Iran) Afghanistan (US launching point into Iran-Persian territory) • Iran-Persia territory: Bandar-e Abbas, Iran. • SIDESTORY: Battle of Barcelona, Spain. Jointly defend the Poland Missile Defense Zone • SPIN-OFF: Battle of Marseille & Nice, France. Jointly defend the Poland Missile Defense Zone A domestic terror group calling themselves the Sons of Liberty invade US government cyberspace and hold it hostage and threaten to release ICBMs, if their demands are not met. Field Operations Director Kappa temporarily assumes command of a field unit as he personally sets out to find those behind it, he is shaken at his discovery when he discovers his mentor Taggart has directed the attack. US has become more militarized and martial law reigns, it might taint Cervantes' presidency. The Sons of Liberty target all US state capitols with the orbital defense platforms in space. Private military contractors- Blackthorne Security. American terrorists seizing kinetic weaponry. Operation: Amethest. Miami, Florida? attack Mumbai-style becuse of the proximity to Cape Canaveral. Auxillary launchers at Wallops, Virginia and Vandenberg, California. ARGUS space station in orbit with kinetic strike capability, anti-ballistic missile systems, cyberterrorism, bioterrorism. Militarization of space. Acquistion of military silos in the interior mountain regions of the USA. The newest aircraft carrier USS Enterprise (CVN-80) is launched, a primary location like in Cerberus 3, 5 years ago. The monster behind the facade is revealed and apprehended, by American Taliban. It's Chairman of the JC Gen. Douglas Haskins. USCG present. NEED MORE DEV: Southwestern US/Wyoming/Puerto Rico/Gulf Coast, FL. "Watchdog" Characters-Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader), Souza (“Watchdog” technician), Garcia (Tartarus prison warden), LCDR “Kappa” (“Watchdog” leader), Rowe (“Watchdog” assistant), 1st Sgt. “Jester” (“Watchdog” weapons expert), GySgt. “Cowboy” (“Watchdog” demolitions expert). SOVERIGN CITIZEN MOVEMENT, VILLAIN RETIRED US COLONEL, LOST TEAM MATES IN 2017. "BREATHER EPISODE" Lieutenant Commander “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs). Cerberus II “Watchdog.” President Patton resigns and is subsequently arrested. Militarized U.S. The monster behind the façade is revealed & apprehended. Revealed to be caused by an American Taliban. Tartarus prison is seen. Cyberterrorists attempt to launch missiles from F.E. Warren AFB, WY. USCG present. Revealed to be caused by former Chairman of the Joint Cheifs Haskin. • Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader), Souza (“Watchdog” technician), Garcia (Tartarus prison warden), LCDR “Kappa” (“Watchdog” leader), Rowe (“Watchdog” assistant), 1st Sgt. “Jester” (“Watchdog” weapons expert), GySgt. “Cowboy” (“Watchdog” demolitions expert). • Battle of San Juan, Puerto Rico (Enemy: Venezuela); Battle of Miami/Key West (Enemy: Venezuela); Thwart invasion of Gulf Coast: Corpus Christi, Houston, New Orleans, Pascagoula, Mobile, Pensacola, Tallahassee, Tampa-St. Petersburg, Sarasota. • SIDESTORY: Nether Antilles (Aruba, Curacao, Bonaire) • SPINOFF: Cucuta, Colombia and San Cristobal, Venezuela. Kappa has joined Taggart's cause to bring down the "cancer" within the US government. Wars keep the weapon manufacturers, oil companies and PMCs employed. NEED DEV: President Cynthia Garrett becomes the first female to win the presidency however a band of assassins attempt to take her life. (2025) The conspiratorists are captured, sent to the Hague and charged with crimes against humanity. Boeing jet interrogation of Kappa on the way to "Tartarus" Vice President-elect Nathaniel Crawford is discovered to have been behind the murder of his father in 2016 and the attempt on President Garrett, he informally resigns and is arrested. CRUX/MORAL/POINT: A year later (2025), Kappa is living in Barrow, Alaska where he teams up with a Native American tracker to spend the rest of his life. Operation: Asphodel. The conspirators were attempting to create an American Empire. The three heads of the Cerberus project represent each branch of government. Battle PMCs. Learn from Spanish-American War & Philippine-American Incursion (American expansion). Commander “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs), promoted to Captain (Post Humorously). Cerberus II/Rogue US Navy SEALs. After these seven and a half years, Kappa has become a terrorist, seemingly lost everything & very cynical. He is captured on a Boeing business jet. Hunsaker goes down. After it is all solved, Rowe & Souza refuse to terminate Kappa and let him flee to Barrow, Alaska, where he will live out the rest of his days. Corporal Watts. Hunt for Kappa. Blue Ridge Mountains facility, VA. Characters- Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader), Souza (Fireteam Omega technician), Garcia (Omega weapons expert), Rowe (Omega leader), “Jester” (Omega assistant), GySgt. “Cowboy” (Omega demolitions expert). -Possibly include the war for the Arctic Ocean? SEN. CRAWFORD PLOTS TO KILL CERVANTES. Commander “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs), promoted to Captain (Post Humorously). Cerberus II/Rogue US Navy SEALs. After these seven and a half years, Kappa has become a terrorist, lost everything & very cynical. He is captured on a Boeing business jet. Instead of Inauguration, make it a Peace Treaty ending the war. Kappa is trying to kill Wental, but doesn’t. Hunsaker goes down. Cerberus II is canceled on Inauguration Day. After it is all solved, Rowe & Souza refuse to terminate Kappa and let him flee to Barrow, Alaska, where he will live out the rest of his days. Corporal Watts. Hunt for Kappa. Blue Ridge Mountains facility, VA. • Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader), Souza (Fireteam Omega technician), Garcia (Omega weapons expert), Rowe (Omega leader), “Jester” (Omega assistant), GySgt. “Cowboy” (Omega demolitions expert). *Single-stage-to-orbit rocket *Orbital defense platform (no nukes, but lasers & kinetic impactors), similar to the Strategic Defense Initiative. Anti-satellite weapon. *Spy satellites, headed by the NRO. *A new space force is born out of the USAF/MDA, called the US Space Command. *Space center with a massive seven-mile long mass driver/electromagnetic catapult. (Many are currently in New Mexico) Supplementary info POTENTIAL CHARACTERS: Corporate raider, Wall Street player Stockbroker, Jackson Steinem & Co. Blue-collar maintenance foreman Rival corporate raider S.E.C. agent Escort Proprietary trader Managing director Oil field owner Investor Treasury Secretary New York Fed Chief X Port Authority PD NYPD NYFD FBI World Trade Center worker X Battalion CO (LTC) Battalion XO (MAJ) Sr. NCO Gyllenhaal, Sarsgaard, Kruger, Fowler, O’Donnell, etc X – blood diamond Farmer from Rhodesia, SADF, smuggler and arms dealer American journalist Private military contractors, military strategist X – 2000 election, 2008 election Sarah Palin, Governor of Alaska Steve Schmidt, Senior Campaign Strategist John McCain, Senator from Arizona Rick Davis, Campaign Manager Mark Salter, Senior adviser and speechwriter Nicolle Wallace, adviser to Sarah Palin Mark Wallace, senior adviser Palin family Fred Davis, Chief Media Strategist Tucker Eskew, Senior Media Adviser Arthur B. Culvahouse, Vetting Attorney X- April 2003 invasion of Iraq “THIS IS NOT YOUR WAR TO FIGHT” US Army Chief Warrant Officer Roy Miller, on the hunt for WMD Wall Street Journal foreign correspondent CIA Baghdad bureau chief Assistant bureau chief Pentagon Special Intelligence, head of Coalition Provisional Authority head General Mohammed Al-Rawi “Magellan” Platoon Sgt. Maj. Briggs, special operations commander on the hunt for HVT, TF 221(CAG/DEVGRU) “deck of cards” X – 2005 pax syriana Veteran CIA field offcer stationed in middle east Energy analyst Attorney investigating proposed merger of two oil companies, Connex/Killen Managing partner of law firm, member of committee to liberate Iran, employer Owner of oil company Oilman from Texas and member of CLI Retired CIA agent and associate Pakistani migrant worker, laid off from Connex Prince Nasir Al-Subaai, gulf prince, wants progressive reform in his home country Muslim cleric Prince Meshal, younger brother who plots against his brother to inherit the kingdom X- 2005 iraq us army squad Army special operations, known for unconventional means Burned out medic with a death wish Iraqi insurgent Platoon leader, LT Company commander, CPT x- 2004 operations in Afghanistan US Army- Explosive Ordanance Detachment Leader of PMC, UK x- 2007 war on terror in afghanistan Friend, college students, volunteer for war College professor Reporter Sen. Jasper Irving (R-IL) – Tom Cruise x- 2007 bombing in Saudi, “DON’T WORRY, WE’LL KILL THEM ALL” FBI Special Agents (TEAM LEADER, BOMB TECH, FORENSIC EXAMINER, INTEL ANALYST, FBI Director FBI SAIC DEPUTY CHIEF OF MISSION, US EMBASSY FBI LEGAL ATTACHE US ATTORNEY GENERAL DEPUTY NATIONAL SECURITY ADVISOR PRINCE X- 2008 african coup MERCINARIES (Israeli IDF, Haitian, VIP protection Florida, Kosavar Albanian paratrooper and guerilla, Chinese contraband smuggler FIA/ISI/informant, Mauritian SMF instructor, Algerian navy counterinsurgency marine freight security consultant, USMC force recon SOUTHCOM, Provisional IRA inmate, American arms dealer quotes Nitzsche Freelance journalist X- 2008 great recession US Treasury Secretary and former Chairman and CEO, Goldman Sachs CFO, Lehman Brothers Primary shareholder, Chairman & CEO, Berkshire Hathaway Chairman and CEO, Goldman Sachs President and COO, Lehman Brothers President of the Federal Reserve Bank of NY Chairman of the US Financial Services committee (D-MA) Chairman of the Federal Reserve Chief of Staff, US Treasury Dept. Chairman of the US SEC Chairman and CEO, Merill Lynch Assistant Secretary of the Treasury for Public Relations and director of policy planning Chairman and CEO, AIG CEO, Citigroup Chairman and CEO, J.C. Flowers and CO. French Finance Minister Chairman & CEO, JP Morgan Chase Director of Planning, Bank of America Chairman & CEO, Morgan Stanley Retired Goldman Sachs banker and newly appointed Paulson advisor Assistant secretary of the treasury for international economics and development X- 2010-2012 newsroom CEO of AWM President of ACN President of news division Anchor and managing editor of News Night Executive producer Associate producer News scanner Economist Intern Gossip columnist Booker Bodyguard X- 2012 democratic primaries Deputy campaign manager Campaign manager Democratic presidential candidate Rival campaign manager Intern NY Times reporter Chairman of the DNC X 2002- Afghanistan/Warfighter One operators AUSTRALIA (SASR) CANADA (JTF2) GERMANY (KSK) NORWAY (FSK) POLAND (GROM) RUSSIA (ALPHA GROUP) SOUTH KOREA (UDT/SEALS) SWEDEN (SOG) UNITED KINGDOM (SAS) UNITED STATES (SEALS, SFOD-D,OGA–CIA SAD) AFO teams (Joint Spec Ops CMD), 4 people. Assault, sniper, demolitions, point man, heavy gunner. Characters concerned with the truth, with emotional complexity. Season Five Season Five will open up approximately three months into President Cynthia Garrett's first term and will conclude shortly after the end of her First 100 Days. Rowe has been elevated to senior operative, while Estella Parnell, Garcia, Tyler, Souza, Daryl Price, and "Cowboy" will not return, he is given a new team. Rowe visits billionaire Alexander Munroe in a Supermax prison in Colorado and uses his prowess to thwart a new threat that looms for the nation. Rowe now works for a domestic counter-terrorism organization within a newly reconstituted Department of National Intelligence. Penumbra timeline * November 1968: Former Vice President Richard Nixon and Governor Spiro Agnew are elected president and vice president, respectively. The democratic challenger was LBJ's VP Hubert Humphrey of Minnesota and Secretary of State Edmund Muskie of Maine. Nixon winning 301/191. The Dixiecrat Party lead by Gov. George Wallace successfully picked up 46 electoral votes for a total of 5 states. * November 1972: President Nixon/VP Agnew are re-elected. The democratic challenger was Senator George McGovern of South Dakota, his inital VP choice Sen. Thomas Eagleton of Missouri had to be replaced by Sargent Shriver, former Ambassador to France. Nixon won 520/17. * August 1974: Due to charges of espionage of the DNC by President Nixon, he becomes the first president to resign. The presidency falls to Vice President Gerald Ford. * November 1976: Despite the odds, President Ford is re-elected in a close race against "outsider" Governor Jimmy Carter. Ford winning victory over Carter by winning Ohio and New York (306/231). * November 1980: The Republican Party attempts to run Vice President Dole against popular Representative Malcolm Anderson, who wins the election in one of the most lopsided elections in American history. Vice President Dole picked Senate Minority Leader Howard Baker of Tennessee as VP. While Malcolm Anderson selected California Senator Scott Harper as Vice President. * 1981-1988: New cabinet offices initiated by Anderson administration- (State Secy. Treasury Secy. SecDef. AG. (big 4). Dept. of Natural Resources Secretary (essentially Interior, Energy and EPA merged together, I will add Agriculture as well). Dept. of Economic Development (consolidation of Commerce and Labor depts, I will add HUD & Transp. Dept.) Human Resources Secy (consolidation of HHS and Education). VA Secy. (Cabinet level position-VPOTUS. WH Chief of Staff. Trade Rep. Ambassador to the UN.) (Special cabinet officials-Director of FEMA. Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. NASA Admin.) Mexico plunges down a path to civil war. Challenger disaster. Iran-Iraq War ends in 1987. Iranian Civil War 1987-1991. Naziristan established 1993. * November 1984: Despite his success, President Anderson/VP Harper are re-elected against a staunch conservative from South Carolina. This is the last time far-right conservatives are able to run in the Republican party. * September 26, 1986: President Anderson selects Eliot Stone as Chief Justice to replace retiring Warren Burger. Eliot Stone was born in 1929 in San Francisco, California. He will become the longest serving Chief Justice in U.S. history for the next 32 years. * November 1988: Vice President Scott Harper fights a hard fought battle against moderate Republican Senator Daugherty and his VP nominee Idaho Senator Samuel Weathers. * July 20, 1989: Space Exploration Act, space station by 2000, Moon by 2010 and Mars by 2020. * Aug. 2, 1990-Feb. 28, 1991: Persian Gulf War. (Jan. 29-Feb. 1, 1991: Battle of Khafji, Saudi Arabia) * Dec. 25-26/31, 1991: The USSR ceases to exist, birth of the Russian Federation on Jan. 1, 1992. * January 1992: Balkan States and Yugoslavia begin to break-up, which will lead to the Yugoslav Wars. * January 31, 1992: The heads of state of the 5 permanent members of the UN Security Council, and most temporary members meet in NYC to discuss a new world order in the post-Cold War world. The USA is the world's only superpower. * Feb. 1, 1992: Cold War officially declared over at Camp David, MD. * Feb. 7, 1992: The European Union is founded by treaty. * 1990s into 1999: The Yugoslav Wars, Project Rapier is a CIA-led contingent to find loose Soviet nukes, intel leads a young Taggart to Yugoslavia in pursuit of a Russian arms dealer in 1997. The Republic of Zlotka. Naziristani bombing in 1996. * November 1992: Vice President Harper fails to win the nomination of the Democratic party and instead falls to popular Senator Jeffrey McMillan of Colorado. He subsequently defeats President Daugherty's re-election campaign along with VP nominee Illinois Representative Wendell Moore. * November 1996: President McMillan/VP Moore is re-elected against Daugherty's Vice President, as he was always seen as weak. * November 2000: One of the most controversial elections of all time, Vice President Moore runs against Governor Daugherty (President Daugherty's eldest son) and is defeated. A recount is held in Mac Daugherty's (Gov. Daugherty's youngest brother) state of Michigan where he was serving as State Secretary. Daugherty's VP nominee is Secretary of Defense Howard Cullen of Montana. * September 2, 2002: Attacks on the Golden Gate Bridge, Empire State building, Sears Tower and U.S. Capitol are thwarted by FBI counter-terrorism. The potential for attack, emboldens the government to vote to go to war in Naziristan, the country suspected of being responsible. Project Rapier is discontinued, the CIA is dissolved. All intelligence agencies fall under jurisdiction of a new department known as the Department of National Intelligence. * March 5, 2003: The Invasion of Naziristan, six months after the attacks are thwarted, shortly after the Columbia disaster. Creates a Vision for Space Exploration prior to the election. * November 2004: President Daugherty/VP Cullen is re-elected against a popular Massachusetts Senator. * August 2005: President Daugherty's administration handles Hurricane Katrina horribly. * 2006: Mexican Civil War. * Dec. 2007/early 2008: Economic downturn. * November 2008: Daugherty's Vice President declines a run for the president, forcing a well-known Senator from Arizona to run against little known Governor of California Reggie Copeland. Copeland is elected as the second African-American of the United States. Copeland also selects VP nominee Colorado Senator Carlos Guzman. * 2009~: The culprit known as the Shkeikh is killed in a Cerberus raid on a compound in Naziristan. Alexander Munroe hires PMCs to capture an arms dealer, find out who let nukes loose, purchase 1 nuke, then turn in seller. Mission included Senator Cassidy, Lieutenant Tyler, Sgt. Millhouse, MSG Bryan Lewis (Darrell L), Sean Mitchell (Joseph C), PSG Bower (Kyle), Specialist James (Matthew L), Specialist Jones (Aaron J), Sgt. Mann (Anthony), and Major J.C. Whitmore (PAL) as Spec ops company head, Lt. Col. Sampson (Tim G). * December 31, 2010: Military operations in Naziristan conclude. * Early 2011: Arab Spring. * November 2012: President Copeland/VP Guzman is re-elected against Mormon Governor of Utah. * November 2014: Midterms indicate American people are sick of both political parties. * May 2015: Senator Cassidy begins his social media campaign. * November 2016: VP Guzman declines a run for President due to failing health. Young, idealistic war veteran Sen. Ellison Cassidy emerges as an unlikely nominee. But in a three-sided race for the White House, businessman Eric King of New York/Sen. Serg Guevara (R-TX, based on Ted Cruz), Governor of Ohio Pete Grodin/Sen. Martin Flores (R-FL, based on Marco Rubio) and Senator Ellison Cassidy duke it out. King splits the Republican vote in half, causing both to lose the election to Senator Cassidy with the help of North Carolina Senator Henry Ward as VP. * July 2017: A nuclear attack is carried out on a Naziristani port city, shutting down access to oil in the Persian Gulf. * Jan. 2018: Emergency economic summit in Beijing is held, Chinese president is killed in a bombing along with the Treasury officials of twenty nations including the U.S. Treasury Secretary. In a vote of no confidence for President Cassidy, VP Ward commits mutiny along with several cabinet members. Cassidy asks for the resignation of his VP and several cabinet members for the mutiny. * Feb.-Mar. 2018: Arctic War is fought for the last known deposits of oil. Half of the U.S. Third Fleet is lost. The war ends in the London Accords brokered by GlobeOil. The U.N. is dissolved, China and Russia join NATO which becomes INTO. President Cassidy selects Secretary of National Intelligence Garrett as Vice President nominee for the Senate. Chief Justice Stone dies, he is replaced by young Maya Murphy from California. * July 20, 2019: President Cassidy signs a commit pledge to a 30-Year Space Plan, includes first a trip to the Moon, Venus and Mars within 30 years, no excuses. * November 2020: President Cassidy/VP Garrett are re-elected against an unknown Republican challenger. *September 2021: A hacker destroys Washington D.C. with a kinetic energy weapon. Causing a Constitutional crisis as most government officials have been killed or incapacitated including the President and VP. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Bullock assumes command of U.S. armed forces and summarily relocates government assets to Denver, Colorado. Chief Justice Murphy is killed in the attack on Washington D.C. *November 2021: President Cassidy is returned to power. Former President Copeland is nominated as the next Chief Justice of the U.S. *November 2024: Vice President Garrett is elected the first female president of the United States and is inaugurated on January 20, 2025. *April 20-May 7, 2025: The events of Season 5 will take place. List of Presidents of the United States/Elections * 37. President Richard Nixon (R-CA, former VP)/Vice President Spiro Agnew (R-MD, Gov.). 1968/1972 election victory. VP Agnew resigns due to scandal, Rep. Gerald Ford selected as VP. (Jan. 20, 1969-Aug. 9, 1974) * 38. President Gerald Ford (R-MI, VP), selects NY Gov. Nelson Rockefeller as VP. In 1976, Ford chooses Senator Bob Dole as VP in his next term. (Aug. 9, 1974-Jan. 20, 1981) See: Daily Kos article-What if Ford was re-elected in 1976? * 39. President Malcolm Anderson (D-NY, Rep.) (Jan. 20, 1981-1989) Vice President Scott Harper (CA, Sen., based on Alan Cranston). 1980: Anderson defeated VP Dole/Sen. Howard Baker. 1984: Anderson defeated Sen. Fred Russell (R-SC, based on Strom Thurmond) and Gov. Judah Knowles (R-IA, based on Robert D. Ray) * 40. President William Daugherty, Sr. (R-IN, Sen., based on Dick Lugar) (Jan. 20, 1989-1993) Vice President Samuel Weathers (ID, Sen., based Steve Symms). 1988: Daugherty defeated VP Harper and Rep. James Campbell (D-NV, based on Harry Reid). * 41. President John P. Scott (D-CO, Sen., based Gary Hart) (Jan. 20, 1993-2001) Vice President Wendell Moore (IL, Rep., based on Charles A. Hayes) 1992: Scott defeated Daugherty's re-election campaign. 1996: Scott defeated VP Weathers and Rep. Majority Leader Mathis Rousseau (R-LA, based on Bob Livingston). * 42. President William Daugherty, Jr. (R-MI, Gov.) (Jan. 20, 2001-2009) Vice President Howard Cullen (MT, SecDef). 2000: VP Moore/Sen. David Clark (D-NE, based on Bob Kerrey) was defeated by Daugherty Jr. 2004: Sen. Robert Kavanaugh (D-MA, based on John Kerry)/ Sen. Dennis Morgan (D-MO, based on Dick Gephardt). * 43. President Reginald Copeland (D-CA, Gov.) (Jan. 20, 2009-2017) Vice President Carlos Guzman (CO, Sen., based on Ken Salazar). 2008: Sen. Gary Denson (R-AZ, based on John McCain)/Gov. Jennifer Lloyd (R-NJ, based on Christine Todd Whitman) defeated by Landon. 2012: Landon defeated Gov. Roger Barnes (R-UT, based on Jon Huntsman, Jr.)/Sen. Paul Knight (R-OH, based on Rob Portman). * 44. President Ellison Cassidy (D-NM, Sen.) (Jan. 20, 2017-2025) Vice President Henry Ward (D-NC, Sen.)/Vice President Cynthia Garrett (D-NY, Secy Ntl Intel). * Admiral Anthony Bullock (I-MD, USN) (Sept.-Nov. 2021) * 45. President Cynthia Garrett (D-NY, VP) (Jan. 20, 2025-2033) The Conspiracy: "The Invisible Hand" Penultra International/Equinox Global/The Cabal-HQ: New York City, NY. They are a multinational corporate conglomerate that diversify in several different industries: petroleum/oil, private military contracting (arms manufacturer), private military security, aerospace engineering, disaster insurance firm, re/construction, banking, airlines, plastics, energy, technology, entertainment media, political lobbying. Many government officials are on the payroll of Penultra International (expy of Koch Industries). A tightly-knit super entity of just 147 mega-corporations that control over 40% of the world's entire global economy and can control the finances of every nation on Earth via the IMF and World Bank and Federal Reserve. The world's media is only owned by six corporations. They understand the outcry over government incompetence. Company in cohoots with bad guys, government is in on it, President is a sheep. Since 2003, CEO Alexander Munroe has plotted to bring down the US government and reformulate it under his control of a benevolent dictatorship. “Cult of personality” within his conglomerate for Munroe. “Knights Templar”- people need saving from themselves. Company doesn’t need congressional approval. Occupy Movement, when corporations rule the world, corporatocracy, anti-corporate movement. False flag attack on Mideast, cutting off foreign oil. Economic downturn. Create a “boogeyman” after the Shkeikh was dead. Inciting a three-way conflict between the US, Russia and China. Dissolution of the United Nations and formation of the INTO. Accidentally causing Russia and China to join NATO to become INTO. New United States, oppressive militaristic US. Secret international task force to stop the corporation. Cerberus, three heads of each branch of government. Strategic Defense Initiative (kinectic defense platform) U.S.M.C. Space Aviator Program (based on SUSTAIN/Hot Eagle) Private company owns its own aircraft carrier. A.L.E.C. THE END OF AMERICA BY NAOMI WOLF: 10 ways to destory the US govt. American Empire, war of 1898. Wine with dinner with rich colleagues, drives out to the 'Bohemian Grove' of Long Island. Sex clubs, the elite, the illuminati. “THE THEORY OF MORAL SENTIMENTS” BY ADAM SMITH- DEMOCRACY/CAPITALISM WONT SURVIVE, IF THERE ISNT MORALS. INVISIBLE HAND. “TO FULFILL SUFFICIENT NEEDS & WANTS, EVERYONE WANTS SOMETHING THE OTHER SIDE WANTS” SEXTANT TATTOO, CARD. THE #s (FIBONNACCI SEQUENCE). THE #23. CONSTELLATIONS (SEXTANS). WORLD GOVT. ISOCELES TRIANGLE CARD. FOUCAULT’S PENDULUM- LIKE ONE AT GRIFFITH OBSERVATORY. SANTA CLAUS: “HE SEES YOU WHEN YOU’RE SLEEPING AND HE KNOWS WHEN YOU’RE AWAKE.” COAST TO COAST AM (ANNOUNCER) 1) leader of the XX, Richest men in the world. 2) SECDEF. 3) Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. 4) Supreme Court Chief Justice. 5) Big Bank CEO. 6) Weapons Manu CEO. 7) Big News Proprietor. 8) WH Chief of Staff. 9) NINE UNKNOWN MEN. *The Invisible Hand *Policy think tank, "there was always a fear that the roman army would take over the world and they did" "when the republic ended and the empire-a dictatorship, began." A cabal of people. *Secret society of bankers. *Rockefeller Plaza HQ. *Nine Unknown Men, by Talbot Mundy *Led by someone calling themselves THE CONDUCTOR. Calling card is a gold sextant. *Cerberus-3 headed dog, symbol for 3 branches *The Fourth Branch, four-leaf clover: executive, legislative, judicial. Intelligence/Homeland Security Apparatus. *Triad- two will unite against one, larger are unstable, Kingmaker scenario- two evenly matched foes, one is unable to overpower the other, it cant win, it allies with one of the other sides, causing a stalemate. *False flag operations *1934- Business Plot *Phase 1- Tabula Rasa: Quick violent overthrow of US govt. (Military junta) Plane crash kills politician. *Phase 2-False flag op. Attack on a US city, institute martial law. FBI shootout "will cost you friends" *Phase 3- Pax Americana, indicates military & economic positon of the US in relation to other countries. AKA American Empire. Cheney-based Howard Mullen. Result in Pax Universalis. Supplementary thoughts to be added * Champion's Rock, Virginia in the Blue Ridge Mountains, temporary HQ of NCA. * Abbail, Naziristan- stolen Russian nuke, 45kt, 12,000 dead, 37,000 injured, 118,000 affected by radiation. * Office of Special Projects, DNI * US NAVY SHIPS: USS Patrick Henry (CVN-71) launched 1987, stationed in VA. USS Thomas Paine (CVN-72) launched 1990, stationed Virginia. USS Liberty (CVN-73) launched 1993, stationed in Japan. USS Thomas Jefferson (CVN-74) launched 1996, stationed in Washington. USS Arizona (CVN-75) launched 1999, stationed in Virginia. USS Andrew Jackson (CVN-76) launched 2004, stationed California. USS Constellation (CVN-77) launched 2010, stationed in Virginia. USS America (CVN-78) launched 2017. USS Saratoga (CVN-79) launched 2020. USS Essex (CVN-80) launched 2028. * Music: "Everybody wants to rule the world" by Tears for Fears/Lorde. "Over the rainbow" "When you wish upon a star" shown during a Brazil type lobotomizing scene. "If I ruled the world" by Tony Bennett. "Ride of the Valkyries." "All Along the Watchtower." * For Whom The Bell Tolls. * And the men who robbed the world. * "Government of laws, not men." * "Somebody used to live here." * "A conspiracy that reaches down to every man, woman and child." * "Now that you are awake, there is much work to do." * "The more I study man, the more convinced I become, that the only thing he ever cared about was himself." - priest. * Banker's Conpsiracy. Illusion of choice. * Spiders symbolize tyranny. * Deprogramming. * Cerberus, Task Force Raven/Spectre. * Project Rapier sister projects: Cutlass. Katana. Saber. Broadsword. Longsword. * Callsigns: Bullseye. Boogeyman. Icepick. Ninja. Boxcars. Full House. Blackjack. Double Down. Straight Flush. Ante Up. Wildcard. Roulette. Casino. Snowdog. Longtusk. Joker. Ironclaw. Tophat. Royal Flush. Full House. Straight. High Hand. Knight. Rook. King. Queen. Bishop. Pawn. Cobra. Sharp Top. Rocket. Spike. Crab. Deuce. Sleet. Duster. Lonestar. Jaws. Butch. Sundance. Mutha. Force. * St. Gabriel/St. Michael. * Lawrence Lessig 2016: campaign finance reform. * Most powerful families in the world: Rothschild, Rockefeller, Morgan, Du Pont, Bush. Nepotism/corruption. * Most secret societies in the world: Freemasons, Knights Templar, Illuminati, Bilderberg Group, Opus Dei. * Ways to the steal an election: Prolong a war 1968, October Surprise 1980, Make up the results/own the machines/have political connections 2000. * NYC polyamory community at Haciena Villa. $1,000/month. * Drones/anonymous hacktivists/Big Data/Monopoly game/Patriot ACT/Private armies/citizen journalists/Secret police under FEMA/NCA. Surveillance tech. Russian government hackers. Big oil lie. Sovereign citizens (right-wing terrorism). Intl Monetary Fund. UN/NATO/G8. * Arctic oil, risks in the Arctic ocean. 53.3 years in reserves worldwide. Offshore drilling in the USA. 2008-USGS, report: 90 billion barrels of oil. 44 billion barrels in liquid natural gas. 1,670 trillion^3 feet of natural gas. 19 million/day. 50% of American oil is both foreign and domestic. * largest oil reserves: Nigeria-37 million barrels. Libya-46 mil. Russia-60 mil. UAE-98 mil. Kuwait-104 mil. Iraq-115m. Iran-137m. Canada-175m. Venezuela-211m. Saudi Arabia-263m. * U.S. Strategic Oil Reserve, Department of Energy: 713.5 million barrels. Would last 160 days. * Strait of Hormuz: 17 million barrels shipped/day. * POTUS campaign: New Hampshire/Iowa/South Carolina. Battleground states. Electoral college. * ISIS-Iran/Syria: $2B. Hamas: $1B. Hezbollah: $500m. Taliban: $400m. Al Qaeda: $150m. Al Shabaab: $70m. * Most elite specops: GIGN (France), SASR (Australia), GSG9 (Germany), MARSOC/USN SEALS/GREEN BERETS/DELTA FORCE (USA), Israel, Alpha Group (Russia), SAS (UK). * USA vs. Russia/China: China's economy on the verge of collapse. Stock market crash. "Flash crash." Financial panic due to 9/11. "Circuit breakers" to help safeguard flash crash damage. Dubai will collapse in nuclear attack. * Operation Northwoods (1959), Business Plot (1934) * Second Mexican Revolution: citizens movement against the cartels. * Iranian Revolution, 1979. Hostage crisis, 1980. Iran-Iraq 1980-1988. Iranian Civil War 1989-1994. Persia/Naziristan/others established in 1995. * COD: Ghosts- Tel Aviv War (2005~-2015~): middle east irrevocably destablized, crippling effects to first world nations, rise of South America/Africa. * COD: Black Ops 2- 2nd Cold War (2018-2025~): Diplomatic peace between US/China. * COD: MW- 2nd Russian Civil War (2011~): Strategic ultranationalist victory, execute many citizens, "Arab Summer" Ultranationalist seize control of Russia, loyalist government fleas, new Russian president, relations between US/Russia strengthened, reformation of Russian Federation. WW3 (2016~): conflict ended by peace treaty, relations between US/Russia develops into peace, loyalists rejoin Russia government and make a unified government. Russia joins NATO. MIDEAST CONFLICT. AFRICAN GENOCIDAL CONFLICT. * When Admiral Bullock seizes control of the presidency, he militarizes the nation, orders the UN out, then the Hague receives evidence of the mass genocide caused by Alexander Munroe and Admiral Bullock which forces them to declare "universal jurisdiction" to apprehend them using a multinational task force. * American Stronghold: "Fortress America" * Thunderbird program: "Project Hot Eagle" like for USMC. * Zeus orbital defense platform: kinetic energy weapons, SDI-based. * Providence Surveillance Software: "All-seeing eye" by NSA/DNI. * Elysian Technologies: owns alot of advanced technology including Providence Security Software. * Black River Security: "Blackwater" type organization. * Underneath Rockefeller center and the view of NYC from it. Alexander Munroe lives on the East Side of Manhattan near Midtown. * Muslim internment after a 9/11 like attack. * 3 million doomsday preppers, government will treat them as terrorists. National Guard to impose martial law. Suspend the Constitution. FEMA/EMP/NCA. Militarized USA (police force and private companies). Power grid, American Resistance Force. NSA Snowden. American domestic terrorists: religious fanatics, lone wolf, cyberterror might take down the banking system or shutdown ATC. American Redoubt. Read Quora pages on: what if all the states went to war with each other and the nuking of 20 largest us cities. * "Broken Arrow" - accidental event involving nuclear weapons. * July 8, 2015 (The Catalyst): NYC Subway system inexplicably shutdown/"The Dissolve" website folded/United Airlines forced to ground all flights due to computer system stopped working/NYSE suspended trading after computer stopped working/2,500 people lost power in Washington DC/WSJ's website stopped working. * Charlottesville, Virgina: secret place for spies if disaster strikes. * World Economic Consortium- expy for the G8/G20, etc. Category:Write a category here Category:Redshift Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Attrition